Sivadian monarch (Classic Journeys Era)
The Sivadian Monarchy is above all a constitutional one, in which there is a well-settled doctrine of parliamentary superiority. On Sivad, it is true that, "Rex Regnant Sed Non Gubernat." - The King Rules but does not govern. However, in addition to significant ceremonial responsiblities, the Crown plays an important role in the governance of Sivad. The current King of Sivad is Richard I. The role of the Monarch in Government All acts of the Sivadian Parliament (The Councils of Equals and Peers, collectively with the Monarch) must be given the Royal Assent in order to become law. In this case, the King acts on the advice of his ministers, and the Royal Assent has rarely in practice been withheld, though it is possible under the laws of Sivad that the King could withhold his assent from all but monetary appropriations, which are exclusively within the purview of the Council of Equals. The King also has a right to be consulted, to encourage, and to warn, and meets at least weekly with the First Councillor to discuss important matters of state. The King also performs the very important functions of summoning Parliament for the beginning of each session, ending the session by prorogation, and dissolving Parliament at the end of each term. The Goverment is within the gift of the King, and he officially appoints the First Councillor and the Ministers of State. The First Councillor is always the leader of the majority party in the Council of Equals, who is then invited to form a government and submits to the Crown a list of appointees for the government offices. The King also officially appoints many other office holders, such as judges, diplomats, officers of the armed services, and senior officials of the Church of Sivad. As there is no privy council on Sivad, the duties that were performed by them were absorbed by the Monarch under Franklin I, and during the "Isherwood Restoration" of Richard I, are shared between the King and Peers, including Orders in Council (which, by Acts of Parliament, enact subordinate legislation ranging from constitutions of dependent territories to interstellar agreements). The King also approves Proclamations (formal notices which cover areas such as the dissolution of Parliament, coinage and dates of certain Bank Holidays). All laws are passed, "By the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Spiritual and Temporal, and his Councillors, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same..." The Monarch and the Military The King, in addition to his ceremonial responsibilities, serves as head of the armed forces, and all officers swear their oath of loyalty to the Crown, not to the current Council, which dissolves at most every five years. Under the laws of Sivad, a Navy and Marine Corps of a certain size (defined by number of officers and specialists, as well as warship tonnage) is permitted as a standing force. Through a variety of enabling acts passed by each Council, this number is generally increased to a number which is more readily governed by the size of the defense budget allocations. The King also has the authority to declare war and treat for peace, though the former requires the consent of the Council of Equals, and the latter their ratification. By tradition, the King appoints, on the advice of the First Councillor, a First Lord of Admiralty, who is the civilian overseer of the Military, and who has rights of access to the Soverign. The Monarch and the Church of Sivad There are many examples of the relationship between the established Church and the State. Archbishops and bishops are appointed by The King on the advice of the First Councillor, who considers the names selected by a Church Commission. They take an oath of allegiance to The Crown on appointment and may not resign without royal authority. The connection between Church and State is also symbolized by the fact that the 'Lords Spiritual' sit on the Council of Peers. The General Synod (including the bishops, elected representatives from the clergy and the laity) is the supreme authority of the Church of Sivad. The Synod has had the power (delegated by the Council of Equals) to pass Measures on any matter concerning the Church of Sivad. Following acceptance of the Measures by both Councils (which cannot amend them, nor - by convention - initiate or discuss ecclesiastical Measures, as many members of both Chambers do not belong to the Church of Sivad), the Measures are submitted for Royal Assent and become law. In addition to legislating for the Church by Measure, the General Synod has the power to legislate by Canon in its own domestic affairs such as worship and doctrine, but The King's assent is required for the promulgation of such Canons. Such assent is given on the Home Secretary's advice. Royal Income and Expenditure The King's expenditures in carrying out his official duties are financed by the Civil List, an amount granted by the Council of Equals to the King for maintainence of the royal palaces, royal travel, such as the HMS Glorious and other vessels of the royal squadron. In 3002, the civil list was set at 6 million yojj-sterling, 70 per cent of which is paid in staff salaries. The King's private expenditures as Soverign are met from the Privy Purse, which is primarily financed by the King's holdings in the Duchy of Morrigan. His expenditures as a private individual are paid from personal incomes. His Majesty does not pay income taxes on any of his incomes. Royal Style and Titles Official styles and titles of the King include: His Majesty, Richard I by the Grace of God of Sivad, Ikeopo and Nialesia, and of all Sivadian dominions among the Stars King, and on this world of the Church of Sivad Supreme Head, and Soverign of the Most Noble Order of Sivad. There are a great number of ancillary and lesser titles. category: Sivad (Classic Journeys Era) category: Sivadian government (Classic Journeys Era) Category: